


a list of song lyrics i find relatable pt.ii

by justanonlinelove



Series: lists of lyrics [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: people still read the last one of these i did so i figured i'd write another one
Series: lists of lyrics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043181





	a list of song lyrics i find relatable pt.ii

_long way from home - the lumineers_

\- held onto hope, like a noose, like a rope

\- holding the pain like you're holding your breath / i pray you can sleep

\- you're right next to me, but you're a long way from home

\- hospital gowns never fit like they should

_ wow, i'm not crazy - ajr _

\- when you talk it's like wow, i'm not crazy

\- they tell us to be different, but nobody told me i could go too far

\- frankly, i feel insane / but you say you feel the same

_ leader of the landslide - the lumineers _

\- you were wrong, i was right / didn't matter in a fight

\- you drove me wild, drove me insane

\- the only thing i know is that we're in too deep

\- we were young, we were innocent

\- you told me lies, fuck you for that, fuck your pride

_ hall beach - retirement party _

\- i'm not afraid of death, but i'm sure as hell afraid of dying

\- if progress was measured in late nights and time that i spend away from my goddamn mind i guess you could say i'm doing alright

_ best friend - rex orange county _

\- i wanna be your favorite boy / i want to be the one that makes your day / the one you think about when you lie awake

\- but won't you wait?

\- let me tell you how it feels to be fucking great / i feel great

\- you better trust me when i tell you there ain't no one else more beautiful in this damn world

\- you're gonna want to be my best friend, baby

_i grew up (in a big, big house) - human petting zoo_

\- i grew up terrified

\- i won't let the shit that got to me when i was ten define who i am today

_ velvet ring - big thief _

\- love is a gentle thing

\- i just want to take you home

_we're alive - cavetown_

\- everyone and everything around me's always changing

\- we're alive and we're here / listen please 'cause we're scared

_tell it to the volcano - miniature tigers_

\- not relatable but a good song so it deserves an honorable mention

_ so nice so smart - kimya dawson _

\- give it time and you'll be fine

\- you're so nice and you're so smart / you're such a good friend


End file.
